User blog:TheKnightOfOyashiro/Medal of Honor Warfighter reveal trailer released
Yesterday, the first trailer for Medal of Honor: Warfighter was released. The trailer confirms various rumors that had been swirling around prior to release; there are to be 12 playable factions in multiplayer, and in various locales, including the Philippines (which itself was confirmed during the GDC "eyes-only" demo). Below is a short analysis of the game's trailer. Factions According to various sources, including the official website, the game will feature not only American Tier 1 units, but also the German GSG9, Polish, Norwegian, Philippino, Canadian, Australian, and other international units. *Navy SEALs (Task force Mako) *Delta Force (SFOD-D) *GSG 9 *KSK *GROM *OGA (Unknown who or what this mention refers to; perhaps a catch-all faction used to represent "miscellaneous" Tier 1 factions) *SASR *SAS (separate from the SASR mention in the trailer) *JTF2 *FSK and HJK (both are Norwegian Special Forces, though they're mentioned at the same time, so it is unknown if they will be separate factions) *Gruppa Alfa If HJK and FSK are considered the same faction in-game, then that leaves one more faction to be announced. Weapons Only one weapon is distinguishable throughout the trailer; the M4 Carbine, with a mounted ACOG scope (which looks distinctly like that of Battlefield 3). However, there is also a sniper rifle, assault rifle, and a handgun shown, though their models are not distinct enough from the environment to be recognizable. Vehicles The RHIB boat will make its first appearance in Warfighter, alongside what is either a CH-47 Chinook or a CH-46 Sea Knight. Locations Thus far the only truly confirmed location in the game is the Philippines. However, towards the end of the trailer there is a map behind "TIER 1 WAS HERE", and on it are several red dots, the Philippines among them; this may be a hint as to the different locations the game will take place in. From West to East, one is in Mexico, near the Yucatan Peninsula; another is just north of South America, likely on an island; there's one in Spain as well; one that looks to be on the border of Poland and Germany, or perhaps the Czech Republic; the next is in Sweden, or maybe Gotland; There's one in the Balkan area; three are in Africa, two of which land in Somalia, but there's also one in either Kenya or Tanzania; two appear in either Pakistan or India; and the last one is in the Philippines. Gameplay As per the rumors and sources, there will be more choice involved in the game. More focus is placed on story, with the story focusing around Preacher and his family. According to some who watched the GDC demo, the player will fight alongside other special forces units from other nations, though if those different units will be playable in singleplayer is unknown. As for Multiplayer, it has been confirmed that there will be "blue on blue" combat. It was not stated whether this would mean the absence of an "opfor"-style Taliban stand-in, or if blue-v-blue is only one of multiple playtypes. It was implied that you can choose a team to play as (with Goodrich mentioning something to the effect that "Polish kids want to be GROM when they grow up") but nothing much was stated beyond that. Category:Blog posts Category:News